


Oh Captain, Rick’s Captain

by charleybradburies



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Confusion, Detectives, Drabble, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, Step-parents, Team, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">This was written as part of the LJ community 1-million-words’ August Rush challenge, inspired by the Castle screencap in <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1304086.html">this</a> post, and posted on Tumblr, and then I kind of forgot about it, so here it is.</span>
</p><p>The whole team is confused by their families today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, Rick’s Captain

“What if…” Castle starts suddenly, and Kate startles. He’s legitimately staring off into space, and doesn’t even seem to notice that she’s gotten unsettled from where she’s leaning on Espo’s desk, or that Espo and Ryan divert some of their focus from their work until he finishes his whispered sentence.

“What if she’s having _sex_?”

If she weren’t married to him it would probably be more amusing to see just how distressed he is over this.

And, well, if she hadn’t been the one who’d given Alexis the more in-depth “talk” in the first place.

“She's twenty years old, Rick,” Kate says as gently as she can, and the expression that comes in his expression is one of not only bewilderment but a hint of betrayal.

“You know something I don’t.”

“Babe, I know lots of things you don’t.”

He sighs.

Espo pokes her in the back with a pen and nods over towards Castle’s chair when she turns back at him. He’s still holding the damned note. Kate pushes herself away from Espo’s desk and goes over to Castle, setting her hand out. Castle sighs again, but gives her the note, and she tries again to decipher it.

_Nope._

It’s Kate’s turn to sigh.

“Bro,” Espo says emphatically, and Castle looks toward him to respond, but he’s talking to Ryan now, who’s squinting so hard at his phone he’s practically glaring.

“Ryan!” she assists, and he snaps out of it.

“Jenny hasn’t said a thing all day. I texted her more than an hour ago, and nothing. But it shows she’s read it.”

“She’s probably busy, bro. She has a kid to take care of, remember?” Espo offers, getting only a displeased look in return.

“Lanie talked to her this morning,” Castle tells him, having been with Kate when Lanie had passed on evidence with Jenny in hushed tones on the phone.

“And my mom was taking her shopping for baby clothes.”

“I thought you told her Sarah has enough-” Ryan starts to ask.

“This is _Martha_ we’re talking about,” Kate interjects. “If she wants to spoil someone, you’re not gonna stop her.”

“Good point, bro,” Espo concludes. “See? She’s chilling with the Alpha Mom. It’s all good.”

“Well…” Castle presses.

“Alexis is fine, babe,” Kate protests.

A moment later Martha’s ringtone starts up, and Kate yanks her phone from the pocket of her leather jacket to answer it.

“Yeah, sure, I can go over there after work. Of course, Martha.”

All three of the boys are looking at her like she’s just affirmed she’s seen a ghost.

 _Well, that wouldn’t be the_ weirdest _thing to happen in the Precinct, now, would it? Impossible, sure, but not the weirdest._

“See? She’s gonna be fine.”


End file.
